Amnesia
by ec80
Summary: What would you do and how would you feel, if you walked into her hospital room and realized that she did not remember you? That your wife had no idea who you were. Will she get her memory back?


_Hope you all like it. Please review._

_***_

_" Where am I?"_ The young woman looked around and thought she was in a hospital.

_" Ah I see you are awake, I'll call the doctor and your husband."_ The nurse replied smiling.

_" My husband?"_ She thought to herself. She tried to remember anything but nothing seemed to come, no faces, no names, nothing...

She looked around and saw Flowers and cards, she must've gotten them from family and friends, but she couldn't remember anything and it that really scared and worried her.

***

_" Delko."_

_" Uhm Hi, this is nurse Dowdy, I thought I would let you know that you're wife is awake."_

_" She is? Since when?"_ The young men asked surprised.

_" A few minutes ago, the doctor is checking her out right now."_

_" I'm on my way, thank you so much."_ He hung and got up from his desk. This was the news he had been waiting for, for so long.

_" Hey man where you going?"_ One of his colleague asked looking up from the evidences that were spread out on the table.

_" I'm going to the hospital, she is awake, Ryan"_ He took off his lab coat and left as quickly as he could.

***

_" Do you remember your name?"_ The older doctor asked.

_" I can't seem to remember anything, not even what happened."_

_" You were in an explosion, you somehow got knocked out and have been unconscious eversince, until __now."_

_" How long ago was that?"_ she asked curious.

_" About two months ago."_

_" I was in a coma?"_

_" Yes, we will do some tests later to see if your ok, so far I would say you are, but it's just to be sure."_

She was confused but the way the doctor explained everything she felt sort of ok. _" What is my name?"_ she asked.

_" Maybe it's better to wait for your husband."_ The doctor said leaving the room, leaving her by herself.

***

He walked down the hall and slowed down a little, he had to admit he was a bit nervous. He didn't know what to expect, before the explosion they had a fight and he never got the

chance to make it up to her, he would now no matter what he had to do. He took a deep breath before walking into the room he had spent so many hours in already, with no luck. He

walked in and saw her, she was sitting up and staring out of the window. He let out a sigh of relief, she really was awake. She looked a little pale and confused and he honestly hoped

that somehow he could help her.

_" Calleigh? "_ She heard a voice and turned to it, she saw a man standing there with concern displayed all over his face. _" Who are you?"_ She asked.

He took a step back and she thought he might have entered the wrong room.

_" Oh I see you're already here, we were hoping to talk to you before you would walk in."_ The nurse said showing up behind him.

_" Why?Why can't she remember me?"_ Eric asked.

_" That's because she is suffering from amnesia."_

_" Amnesia?"_ He couldn't believe it, he was so close to getting his wife back and now this.

_" yes, we don't know how long it will take before she gets her memory back but until then we all have to be __patient."_

_" Does she know who she is?"_ he asked looking from the nurse back to his wife.

_" No, she doesn't remember anything, I'm so sorry."_ She said seeing the sad and disappointed look on his face.

He took a few deep breaths before walking to her bed. She looked up at him unsure of what to think. _"Do I know you?"_ She asked.

_" You do, we're married."_ he slowly replied.

_" married?"_ she asked a little shocked. She took a good look at him and wondered how it was possible for a man like him to be married to her._ " I'm sorry, but I can't remember. I don't _

_even know my own name."_ She admitted.

_" It's ok, may I?"_ He asked pulling the chair beside her bed closer.

_" Of course."_ She replied nodding.

_" Your name is Calleigh. But I usually call you Cal."_

_" Calleigh "_ She repeated in a whisper, it sort of sounded familiar. _" And you? What's your name?"_

_" It's Eric. "_ He replied smiling a little. She looked at him and saw how tired he looked.

_" How long have we been married?"_ She randomly asked.

_" For a little over 2 years now."_

_" Was it good?"_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" Our marriage, were we happy?"_

_" I like to think so."_ He wondered why she asked him those questions. The doctor who showed up ealier came into the room and saw them talking.

_" Ah, it's good that you're here too. We are gonna do some tests later and hopefully we will have the results __back in the morning."_ He explained.

_" What do you think so far?"_ Eric asked.

_" I think that physically she is fine, It's the amnesia that worries me, Eric."_

_" How long do you think before she will have her memory back?"_

_" Honestly Eric, It could be days, maybe a few weeks, but I have seen cases where it took months, some __even years."_

_" Years?"_ Calleigh asked. She started to panic, she didn't want to wait years, not even months.

Eric noticed her behavior change. _" Don't worry with you it will probably be a few weeks at most, all you got to do is just hang in there, like you always do."_ He tried to calm her down and

it was working. Calleigh only heard the sounds of his voice, not what he was saying, but the sound of his voice seemed to calm her down. He noticed how she calmed down and smiled a

little, they both relaxed a little. The doctor left and there was a bit of a awkward silence between them.

_"How did this happen? All i know is what the doctor told me."_ She asked.

_" What did he tell you?"_

_" That there was an explosion."_

_" Anything else?"_

_" Nothing at all."_ she replied shaking her head.

_" Well, it happened while you were working."_

_" What do I do?"_

_" You're a CSI, just like me."_ He explained.

_" A CSI? Is that how we met?"_

_" Yes, and since the first day we met, we have been close."_

_" How long?"_ she asked

_" Just over 10 years."_ He proudly said.

_" Wow"_ She whispered, she might now know a lot, but she did know that 10 years was a long time these days.

_" And despite what some people might think, we never really had any problems."_ He firmly added, he was gonna tell her about the fight, but all in good time. She smiled a little, it was a nice

thought knowing she was in a good relationship. But she got the feeling that there was something he wanted to talk about. She just looked at him, but he already knew that look.

_" What?"_ he asked.

_" There is something your not not telling me, isn't there?"_ she asked him, and that made him smile a little.

_" You might not remember a lot right now, but you still know when something is up. You were always __good at reading me. But yes, there is something. "_ He said.

She got really curious and sat up a little. _" What is it?"_

He hesitated, this wasn't the time to talk about it, not when she can't remember it. _" I don't know if it's smart __telling you this right now."_

_" Please tell me?"_

He sighed, he never was able to keep anything from her. _" Well, on the day of the explosion we had a fight."_

_" What about?"_ she asked right away.

_" Work"_ He simply said. He didn't want to tell her.

_" Don't be like this, just tell me!"_ She said a bit frustrated. He looked surprised, she was still behaving like her old self.

_" I was working with a new partner, you didn't like it, I thought you were seeing things."_ He replied slowly.

_" Was it women?"_ She interrupted.

_" Yes"_ He admitted truthfully.

She sat back digesting the information. He was worried, this wasn't the best way to try and help his wife get her memory back. _" Did I think you were cheating on me?" _She asked.

_" No, you thought she wanted to get with me, and I thought you were making stuff up and I got mad, until __I found out you were right."_ He replied.

_" When did you find that out?"_ she asked.

_" A few days after the explosion, she showed up here trying to make a move on me, while I was sitting here __by your bed."_

_" She did what?"_ she said a little upset.

"_ I'm sorry I didn't believe you, you were right, but she got transfered to another lab, so we don't have to deal __with her anymore._" He said, trying to reasure her that they would be ok.

_" Thank you for telling me."_ She said trying to hold back a yawn.

He saw how tired she looked and said _" Why don't you get some sleep and I'll go and talk to the doctor and try and find out when you can go home."_ He got up and placed a kiss on her

forehead before walking out of her room.

***

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, in her dreams she saw bits and pieces of her life, it mostly was her and Eric. She woke up a few hours later and found him asleep in the chair by her

bed. She looked at him and had some flashes from her past, that's when she remembered her dreams. It wasn't much yet but it must be a good sign that she was remembering a little

bit, but still not all of it. She somehow did know that when she met him he didn't have that stubble beard look he had now, she did like the way it looks on him though. She also noticed

the lines on his face, he must have been working a lot lately or not getting enough rest cause it showed. He woke up and sat up before he automatically looked at the bed. She was

awale and he smiled at her, she returned it with a smile of her own. Without thinking about it he reached out and took hold of her hand, letting his thumb caress the back of her hand.

She looked at their hands and then looked at him, how he was the one who looked at their joined hands.

_" If we are married, then where is my ring?"_ She asked.

He smiled and sat up, reached for his wallet and took out her ring. _" They wouldn't let you wear it, so I kept it __with me."_ He explained while very carefully placing her ring on her finger. A

flashback appeared.

~ It was their wedding, he was sliding the ring on her finger and they both couldn't believe they finally got that far. ~

_" Why did we wait so long to get married?"_ She asked.

He looked up totally surprised by her question._ " You...you mean you remember?"_

_" Just a little bit."_ She admitted.

_" Want me to go get the nurse or anything?"_

_" No, all I want is an answer please?"_ She asked.

_" It was because we were both very busy with working on our careers, that and I was so foolish to wait so long before I finally asked you."_

_" When did you ask, and how?"_ She wanted to know, maybe it would help her remember more.

He took a deep breath, this was going to be a long night, not that he minded cause he didn't, not one bit._ " Well, __we were working on a case.."_

_" Together?"_ she asked.

_" All of us, our entire team, and we were about to make a big hit on a clue we received, turned out that it was a __set up. We got ambushed and both us got hurt. We just didn't know how bad it _

_was. It turned out that it wasn't __so bad, but the thought of losing you drove me practically insane, I couldn't lose you, especially when it took us __so long to take a step from friends to being in a _

_relatioship. So I asked you and you said yes."_ He remembered every detail and she saw the look on his face, she wanted to remember... but she couldn't.

_" Did you talk to the __doctor?"_ She changed the subject just like that. It confused him at first until he realised she couldn't remember what he did.

_"Yeah if the results of your tests are good then you get to go home the day after tomorrow."_ He was actually excited with that thought. She smiled, even though she felt like she couldn't

breath.

Home? How was that going to be? Would they sleep in the same room, would he expect things from her? All those questions flowed through her mind. He saw the panic written in her

eyes._ " Don't wanna go home?"_ He asked.

_" Not if I don't know it as home."_ She replied honestly. _" Could you tell me something about our place, Is it an __apartment or house?"_

_" A house, the kind you always wanted, we searched so long a place like it. When we found it, we had to renovate j__ust about everything and we had a whole lot of fun doing it."_

_"Uhm, don't get me the wrong way, but if I am allowed to go home, is it ok if we...I don't think I can stay in the __same room with you yet."_ She asked quietly.

_" It's ok, we got a very comfortable guestroom, so it's not going to be a problem."_ He said hoping he sounded ok, while in fact he was disappointed. He missed her a lot. She picked up on his

disappointment and felt guilty somehow. _" I'm sorry, maybe I should stay here."_ She said not being able to hold back the tears she felt stinging in her eyes.

One tear managed to escape and he reached out to wipe it away. It was a small and very simple gesture but it gave her goose bumps. _" Don't apologize Cal, I never should've let you go _

_that day, not by yourself."_ he whispered.

_" What do you mean?"_ She asked looking at him.

_" I was surposed to be your back up, but since we had an argument that morning I thought I would first talk to __Horatio, our Lieutenant, so we could solve things before I would join you. I'm so _

_sorry."_ He whispered.

_" It's ok, were you late or to late?"_ She asked.

_" Late, not to late thank God."_ He squeezed her hand a little. The doctor showed up and did some test. Eric asked if he should leave the room but Calleigh asked him to stay.

_" If you're going to stay here all night, you might aswell use the bed next to her this time."_ The nuse said to Eric.

Angel looked confused while Eric smiled. _" I'm only going to stay if my wife wants me too, but thank you for the offer."_ He said. After the doctor and the nurse left, Calleigh watched Eric

while he stretched a little._ " What did she mean by that?"_ Calleigh asked.

_" I spend just about every night here, usually falling asleep in this chair, but some nights in bed right next to you."_

_" In this bed?"_ she asked.

_" Yeah, sorry."_

_" Don't be, a bed is probably more comfortable then a chair."_

_" It sure is, besides even if you don't remember right now, we never spent one night apart since we got married, __and even before that we hardly spent a night apart."_ He told her.

_" Are we a sappy couple?"_ She asked.

_" The worst."_ He said smiling.

_" Then it's going to be weird when they say I can go home."_ She said

_" It all depends on how long it will take before you will have your memory back."_ He simply added. It was pretty late and he got comfortable on the bed next to her, he sat up and took his

shirt off. As he was taking his shirt off, his wife beater sort of went up with it. Calleigh just looked in awe, he looked awesome. Her eyes landed on a small tatto he had on his lower hip

and she wanted to know what it meant, it looked like a word in Russian or some other language she couldn't make out.. After removing his shirt and fixing his wife beater, he noticed her

staring at his hip and he turned towards her._ " Let me guess, you want to know what it means?"_ He asked smiling.

She only nodded, he made it sound like people constabtly bugged him to know, and it kind of bothered her that if that was true, why would other people know about that tattoo since it's

placement wasn't just visible to just anyone. He was about to tell her when his phone started to ring and he quickly answered since he wasn't allowed to have it on in the first place.

_" Hello?...Yeah, I'm in the hospital right now....She is awake...Yes really...So far pretty good, but she had amnesia... __Yes we hope it's only a few days no more then a few weeks, but only time can _

_tell...Ok thanks H, I'll see you in a __few days then..."_ He hung up and shut of his phone. _"It was Horatio. "_ He explained.

Calleigh nodded, but was barely awake, it was a struggle to keep her eyes open. He let her drift into sleep, but he just couldn't resist and sat on the edge of her and placed a kiss on her

lips. She stirred a little and somehow responded naturally, he kissed her again and she returned it. Without pushing her to far, he pulled away.

_"Goodnight."_ He whispered, while placing a soft kiss on her forehead. _"Goodnight."_ She replied. Again sleep was helping her remember and she was really restless. He was awake and

kept looking at her, something he always loved to do. She mumbled but he could make out what she was saying.

~ _"Ah come on, just one drink, we just closed a huge case together."_ He said. She hesitated, he was the first person she really talked to since she arrived and he was really nice.

_" Ok, but only one, we shouldn't even be doing this Eric."_ She said.

_" Oh come on live a little Cal."_ He said smiling. They went out for that drink and had a blast, they walked back and got to know eachother rather well. When they arrived at her apartment,

he gave her a kiss goodnight..she was surprised she returned it. He made sure they would get teamed together if needed, if not he would just make sure he was around her as much as

possible. ~

***

Calleigh woke up the next morning and saw Eric still asleep, a nurse passed by and saw she was awake. _" The doctor wants to talk to you about the test results. I'll go get him."_

_" Thank you."_ Calleigh replied. She carefully got out of bed, her legs were still a bit weak but she made it to Eric's bed without falling._ " Eric, wake up...Come on babe wake up!"_ She said

when it took to long. He slowly woke up when she called him babe, this brough a smile to his face, for a moment he forgot they weren't at home. He pulled her on top of him and held her,

he opened his eyes and that's when he realised they were at the hospital. _" I'm sorry"_ He said letting her go.

_" It's ok, the doctor is coming with the results."_ She said.

_" Great, maybe you can go home tomorrow."_ He said sitting up.

_" Make it today, that is if you feel up to it of course."_ The doctor said walking in.

She smiled and nodded. " _I think I am. Does this mean I'm healthy?"_

_" As healthy as can be."_ The doctor said smiling.

_" That's good to hear, what about her amnesia?"_ Eric asked.

_" I think that wount take to long."_ Calleigh said.

_" What do you mean?"_ Eric asked now looking at her, the doctor wanted to know too.

_" I'm starting to remember more and more, especially in my dreams."_

_" That's really good to hear, if you already start to remember now then it probably wont be more then days, maybe a __few short weeks."_ The doctor added.

_" This is the best news I've heard since I got the call that she woke up."_ Eric said smiling. He was looking at her, she was smiling at him and it was the way that she did, that made him

realize that he had his wife back. It might not be all of it but she seemed to remember him, their marriage.

***

He took her home, she looked around and saw a few familiar things. In the car she had told him that she remembered him, but not everything just yet. He didn't mind as long as she at

least remembered bites and pieces. He knew that this was easier then her not knowing or remembering anything at all. She walked over to the mantle pience that had tons of photo's

including their wedding pictures. _" You looked so beautiful that day, I couldn't belief you were going to marry me."_ he said standing behind her, she could feel the warmth of his breath in

her neck. He reached out over her to grab the fram with his favorite picture of her._ " This is is my favorite picture of you."_ He whispered. She looked at it and saw the way she was smiling,

she vaguely remembered the moment it was taken.

~ It was a nice warm summer day, they went to the beach during their first weekend off as a couple. He had taken care of everything. She had the time of her life, and told him that no

guy ever did something like this before. He made a promise to her that he would try to surprise her as often as possible, and he did. ~

_" It was at the beach wasn't it, our first weekend away together."_ She said.

He smiled, this was getting better and better. _" That's true, so you remember it?"_ he asked

_" Bit's and pieces of it."_ She admitted turning around. She looked up at him and he looked at her. He missed her, missed touching her, what he wouldn't do for just a simple hug right now.

_" I know you still don't remember everything, but...man this is werid...do you think I could get a hug?"_ He asked.

She looked at him, this was the first time she realised how hard this must have been on him, and without thinking about it she wrapped her arms around his neck. He let out a sigh, he

didn't know what he was thinking when he asked her, but he just needed it. He held her really tight, she liked the feeling of being held this close. He had his head buried in her hard, he

didn't want to let go and she didn't make a hurry to break the embrace._ " Thank you."_ He whispered.

She pulled back a little and they looked at eachother, without a word they leaned closer to eachother. She was the first one to place her lips on his, he couldn't believe it and kissed her

back. After so long he finally had his wife back, it might not be the way it used to be yet, but they would make, he was sure of it. Just like they made it through many other obstacles

together.

She really enjoyed their kiss, it somehow brought back even more memories. The way he had tried to get her attention, to surprise her, to make and keep her happy. This surprised her

and she broke the kiss. _" I'm sorry, Cal"_ He said quickly, thinking he did something wrong.

_" No don't be, I just remember some things."_ She said

_" Oh, what was it?"_ he asked curiously.

_" It were a few things, mostly things you did for me."_ She said. He smiled a little.

_" So it's all good then?"_ He asked.

_" Yeah, Thank you."_ she said smiling.

_" No, thank you, before I met you I didn't have the feeling that I belonged anywhere. When I met you, I knew I finally found the one that would make me feel at home."_ He said, his arms

were still around her waist. She smiled when he said that, she knew for sure that he would always try to make her feel good, and now it turned out she did the same for him.

_"Well, in that case your welcome."_ She said with a smile.

_" So are you."_ He said with a smile of his won. She watched him, all the memories she had so far were all with him in it, also the fact that he had been by her side every day while she had

been in the hospital, made he realise that he really cared a great deal about her. She placed another kiss on his lips, he didn't stop her when she pulled back, but he also didn't pull her

closer._ " Thanks for being there at the hospital."_ She said.

_" Hey, it's my pleasure, besides what kind of husband would I be if I wouldn't be there."_ He said looking at her closely.

_" A bad one."_ She replied without thinking about it. He laughed, she really was going to be her old self again.

***

She sat down on the couch still looking around while he walked into the kitchen to do what ever he usually does when he came home. She was tired and tried to stifle a yawn but wasn't

able and he smiled. _"Maybe you should get some sleep."_ He said.

_" Maybe you're right."_ She said getting up and walking up the stairs making her way to their room, he followed her and smiled when she just walked into their room. _" What are you __smiling _

_about?"_ She asked taking of her shoes.

_" You hum...walked straight to our room, without asking."_

_" I think I remember more and more, and after some sleep I'll hopefully remember everything or just about everything."_ She said laying back.

_" I hope so too."_ He said closing the curtains, and by the time he changed, he found her sound asleep. So he laid down beside her just looking at her.

***

As all the times before she remembered more details about her past, about her life. In her sleep she rolled on her side, facing him. He couldn't help it, but he just had to wrap an arm

around her. He wanted her close, just like that hug earlier. He missed her, missed being with her, talking to her, touching her, making love to her. Without realizing he dozed off and they

laid side by side, holding eachother. She woke up and saw his face only inches away from hers and smiled. She remembered even more noe, she was almost there, and that was a good

thing cause now she knew how much he means to her, how much they really loved eachother. It was hard to resist, and that's why she gave in and reached out to touch him, tracing the

lines on his face.

He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him.

_" Sleep ok?"_ she asked him.

_" Best sleep in a very long time."_ He said tightening his grip on her. He pulled her on top of him like he had done at the hospital. She was still smiling at him and he tucked a strand of her

blond hair bahind her ear. _" Wanna know what I remember?"_ She said sounding cheery. He was always curious, especially since she sounded so upbeat.

"_ Of course, so what is it?"_ He asked.

_" I remember how much you mean to me."_ She started, she wanted to say more but wanted to see what he would do with this news.

" _Really? That's great."_ He said smiling.

_" You know what's even better?"_ she asked

_" What?"_

_" I remember how much I love you, Eric!"_ She saw the way his eyes started to shine, and his samile started to grow.

_" Really? I mean are you sure?"_

_" Yeah I am!"_ she said. He pulled her face in for a breathtaking kiss, his arms were tightly wrapped around her and he didn't want to let her go, no matter what. She pulled back a little

and smiled at him. He knew that look and his hands were slowly making their way to the hem of her shirt, slipping under it.

The moment he touched her, she knew there was no turning back. So did he, and he hoped that she would be ok with thing to come. He knew she wasn't going to stop him or else she

would've already done so. She kissed him again and they couldn't get enough of eachother. Making up for the lost time and making sure they knew how they felt about eachother. During

their love making, they told eachother that they loved eachother over and over again. Later on he watched her laying in his arms trying to stay awake. _" Get some sleep baby."_ He said

placing a kidd on her forehead. She fell asleep and he was just to excited to sleep. He had his wife back and that was all the mattered.


End file.
